Simon Fischer
Simon Fischer is a venture capitalist, Cambridge-educated bon vivantSeason 3, Episode 1 - Hang On to Yourself introduced at the beginning of season 3. While he is a European business man, he doubles as a master spy known for his kill pattern. He is Annie's first assigned target upon her transfer to Lena's department. Early Life Due to his family history, Simon is described as being "raised on the farm" that most spies gradually find their way to and as having espionage "literally" in his blood; he was born in Russia but moved to the United Kingdom as a boy as a result of his parents making a "high profile defection" under the guide of wanting to reclaim the family fortune.Season 3, Episode 1 - Hang On to Yourself Shortly after his father died, his mother took him around the world, reasoning that, "The best way to learn about the world is by seeing it."Season 3, Episode 3 - The Last Thing You Should Do; they spent years journeying and spent, at most, six months in one place. As such, it is assumed that his mother was a KGB spy. During his youth, it is also stated that he attended boarding school for some time.Season 3, Episode 4 - Speed of Life, though his mother home-schooled him during their travels. Furthermore, his kill patterns suggest that he had trained with the FSB Vympel Force for some time.Season 3, Episode 1 - Hang On to Yourself Personality Upon his first meeting with Annie, Simon passes off as a rich man having a heart of gold, desiring to keep the Ourika Valley untouched to maintain it as a preserve.Season 3, Episode 1 - Hang On to Yourself Additionally, he is rather flirtatious as he attempts to flatter Annie by comparing her to the extreme beauties of the past that were allowed to eat halawi, only to be triumphed by Annie's knowledge of the language. Nonetheless, he continues to manufacture a number of ruses in order to meet up with her again. At the same time, Simon is very guarded; he reveals little to Annie about his past and seldom mentions anything regarding the present. It is implied to be the result of a previous, serious relationship that ended badly, when Annie questions who was the bright star symbolized by his tattoo of the Big Dipper--which originates from John Keats's poem--a question he quickly deflects.Season 3, Episode 4 - Speed of Life Relationships Zarya: Simon's sister and the inspiration of his tattoo. Parents/Sibling: Simon's parents moved both Simon and his sister very suddenly to London when they were both very young. When the kids were scared the parents told them that they had "everything they needed to protect them" in an old trunk that they were carrying. Young Simon built up the trunk in his mind to be filled with things such as guns, but it is revealed that the trunk was only filled with clothes, and that the children were being protected by their parents' love. Annie: At first, Simon's relationship with Annie is purely business. She needs to get close to him to get answers. He seems to fall for her very quickly, and she starts returning his feelings. It is shown that he has fallen completely for her when he kills his FSB handler instead of Annie. They are always "saying goodbye" to each other, which is hard on them, and when Annie is hallucinating Simon he tells her that that goodbye "isn't any easier". Simon asks Annie to run away with him, and she says yes. He has a plan for them to live in a small island off of the Maldives. Annie is shown to be very excited, but then she sees a picture of Danielle and it looks like she is about to change her mind. She goes back in and tells Simon that they "need to talk". Skills and Abilities Simon is marked as extremely dangerous for his skill in two key areas - espionage and murder. Raised by a presumed KGB spy, it can be assumed that Simon was introduced to the skills of a spy at a young age and has been utilizing them since. Furthermore, rumors of his training with the FSB Vympel Force can be linked to his potentially great physical prowess as well. He shows both of these skills when he takes down his FSB handler, a man who is said to be very dangerous, just to protect Annie. Simon has demonstrated fluency in four languages thus far: English, Arabic, German and Russian. References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 03 Characters